Cloud-based computing provides computation, software, data access, and storage services that do not require a user to have knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system and architecture that delivers the content data and/or services. Cloud-based computing can include the delivery of any kind of content data and/or services in real-time, which extend the capabilities to a remote computing device, typically over the internet.
Most cloud-based computing systems and architectures include a master sever that networks to other service provider servers and streams content data to the master server that is then accessed through the remote computing device. Cloud-based computing provides for the ability to expand a user's ability to access the multiple sources of content data and/or services through the master server. However, currently available computing systems requires multiple log-in procedures for accessing the multiple sources of content data and/or services and/or do not provide for the ability to manage the content data and/or services from multiple sources through a single user interface. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a cloud-based computing system and architecture for managing the content data and/or services from multiple sources through a single user interface in real time.